Superdog and Supercat's Special Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Superdog and a paranoid Supercat are recruited by the Dog Stars, to assist them in stopping Mechanikat.


Notes: Krypto the Superdog is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. The character was created by Otto Binder and Curt Swan and the show was created by Alan Burnett and Paul Dini.

Krypto, also known as Superdog, was hanging out in his owner's backyard. He was joined by Streaky, also known as Supercat. Krypto was owned by Kevin, a boy who was one of the few people in the world that knew about Krypto and Streaky's secret identities. Krypto and Streaky often met up, so they could discuss how to fight crime. Krypto had been a superhero, for a longer period of time. Because of that, he was more knowledgeable than Streaky was. Also, Streaky was never the most mature of felines, which sometimes became troublesome for his superhero persona.

Streaky nudged Krypto and said, "You know what? I'm pretty cool."

Krypto replied, "I suppose that's true."

Streaky paused and thought about himself. Streaky often let his ego get the better of him. Krypto tried to be nice and patient, but it wasn't always easy. Streaky said, "Forget about what I said. I'm better than pretty cool. I'm really cool. I'm so cool, that I could give Mr. Freeze the cold shoulder. If I was a human woman, I'd be the coolest ruler around, instead of Elsa."

Krypto rolled his eyes and said, "Streaky, I think you've done enough bragging. How come you always boast about yourself, during every meeting we have?"

Streaky started looking less dashing and bold, while replying, "You don't know what it's like, to be considered the lesser superhero?"

Krypto had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Lesser superhero? What are you talking about?"

Streaky said, "You're the former dog of Superman. You have a similar name and the same kind of powers, so the crowds love you. They think you're somebody special. As for me, I'm mediocre. At least, that's what people think about me."

Krypto replied, "If that's what people think, they're wrong about you. You're somebody special. Everybody's special, in some kind of way."

Streaky said, "Yeah right. Even the other members of the Justice League probably don't feel like they're anything special, because of how amazing Superman is."

Krypto replied, "I'm afraid you're wrong, Streaky. People love the Justice League. Batman has no powers, but he's considered to be even better than Superman. You don't need flashy powers or the approval of a bunch of crowds. You just need to be a good hero and if you do that, you're somebody special."

Streaky put his hands on his hips, while saying, "Well, it seems like somebody special." Streaky nervously smiled, while saying, "I know you want me to tone down the bragging, but would it be cool if I have a quick moment of boastfulness?"

Krypto replied, "Okay, Streaky. I suppose you've earned that."

Streaky screamed, "I'm cooler than Superdog!"

Streaky's scream was so loud, that Krypto and Kevin's neighbor, Andrea, heard them. Andrea was Streaky's owner. She jumped into the backyard and said, "Hi, Streaky."

Krypto started panicking. Streaky looked amused, because Krypto's frantic movements looked like a dance. Streaky said, "It seems like Krypto wants to become a professional dancer."

Krypto, in the quietist whisper he could muster, said, "Streaky, Andrea heard you talk. This is bad."

Streaky said, "It's cool, Krypto. Andrea knows I'm Supercat."

Krypto said, "Oh, my."

Kevin went into the backyard and said, "What's going on?"

Andrea explained, "I heard my cat scream, so I came into the backyard."

Streaky added, "She already knew I was Supercat."

Kevin looked confused, while staring at Andrea and asking, "How did you figure that out?"

Andrea folded her arms and asked, "Are you kidding me? I would always recognize my own cat. I already make Streaky plays dress-up, so I'm used to seeing him wear different outfits. A cape isn't going to fool me. I also know that Krypto is Superdog. It's super obvious, dude."

Krypto nervously said, "Oh, no. Andrea knows my secret identity! Because of this, my superhero career is ruined. She's going to tell the press, the Daily Planet, and everybody else in the world, about who I really am. This could be the end of both of my identities."

Andrea rolled her eyes, because of how overdramatic Krypto was being. She said, "Calm down, dude. If I wanted to gossip, I would of already done it. I don't plan on telling the media or anything."

Krypto replied, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Krypto, Streaky, Kevin, and Andrea got transported to the inside of the Dog Stars' ship. Krypto and Streaky changed into their superhero identities. Kevin and Andrea had never been sent there, so they felt confused, while looking around the area. They turned around and saw the Dog Stars: Brainy Barker, Bulldog, Tusky Husky, Paw Pooch, Mammoth Mutt, and Tail Terrier.

Kevin had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Brainy Barker walked up to Kevin and Andrea, while explaining, "I'm Brainy Barker, the leader of the Dog Stars. We were trying to use our ship's advance technology, to bring Krypto and Streaky to us. While doing that, I'm afraid we accidentally transported you guys, as well."

Andrea replied, "That's pretty irresponsible, dude. You better send us back, right away."

Brainy Barker said, "I'm afraid we won't be able to do that, until after Mechanikat has been defeated."

Although Supercat wanted to seem brave and heroic, he was scared of Mechanikat. Mechanikat was such a strong and villainous mastermind, that most animals feared him. Supercat said, "Andrea's right. We need to be sent back, right away."

Superdog replied, "Supercat, we have to fight Mechanikat. He's probably up to something dangerous."

Brainy Barker said, "Indeed he is. He's been stealing various pieces of machinery, to build a giant laser cannon. If we don't destroy the laser cannon, he'll use that device to destroy faraway planets."

Superdog said, "Oh, my. What a wicked crime. He must be stopped, as soon as possible. We're going to need as many heroes, as humanly possible."

Brainy Barker asked, "Humanly possible? An odd way of phrasing things, considering we're animals."

Superdog smiled and said, "I'm afraid you're right. I do a bad job of wording things, sometimes."

Brainy Barker smiled back and replied, "It's quite alright, Krypto. You always sound like a cutie, to me." Krypto blushed.

Bulldog said, "Mechanikat has a very dangerous plan, so it'd be helpful if our leader stops trying to hit on Krypto and if Supercat ever gets some courage."

Tusky Husky said, "We need to do something, but what are we supposed to do?"

Tail Terrier said, "We need to go to Venus. That's where Mechanikat is. We need to beat him up, along with his silly device."

Brainy Barker replied, "Sounds a bit simplistic, but it seems like we know how to get the job done. Let's go to Venus."

Supercat shook his head and said, "I don't think so." Despite how brave Supercat wanted to be, he was too scared of Mechanikat. He said, "I'm going to make us go back to Earth." He flied to the ship's control panel. Some of the Dog Stars tried to stop him, but Supercat kicked them out of his way. He went to the control panel and started flying the ship.

Kevin asked, "What's going on?"

Andrea said, "It seems like my cat has a good plan, unlike the rest of you."

Superdog asked, "What are you talking about? He's going to take us back to Earth, if we don't stop him."

Andrea replied, "We'd be safe on Earth."

Supercat was a good superhero, but he was a terrible pilot. He had very little experience, when it came to flying a plane. Because of that, he accidentally flew into various ships and signs.

Superdog nervously said, "Jane, stop this crazy thing!"

Kevin looked confused, while asking, "Who's Jane."

Superdog said, "I'm sorry. Like I previously mentioned, I'm not good at wording myself. Because of that, I accidentally said the wrong name."

Brainy Barker walked closer to Superdog, while looking jealous. She asked, "Who is this Jane? Is she a fellow dog?"

Superdog said, "I don't think so. I think it's just a random name, that my brain came up with."

Brainy Barker replied, "I see. I was worried this Jane was someone special."

Superdog asked, "What's wrong with being special? Isn't that a good thing?"

Andrea, who was listening to their conversation, angrily sighed and said, "You gotta be kidding me, Krypto. She's clearly jealous, at the mere thought of you hanging out with another female dog, because she's got a major crush on you."

Superdog and Brainy Barker both raised their eyebrows, at the thought of Brainy Barker being in love with Superdog. Brainy Barker said, "I'm afraid Streaky's owner is exaggerating, my dear Krypto. Sure, you hold a special place in my heart, but the same could be said about my feelings towards all my teammates. It's not like I'm a lovesick puppy or anything."

Superdog replied, "Thank goodness. Romance is super unappealing and gross."

Brainy Barker looked disappointed, while saying, "I see."

Superdog put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't be like that. You also hold a special place in my heart." Brainy Barker blushed.

Superdog and Brainy Barker had been so distracted by their feelings, that they had stopped paying attention to Supercat. Supercat was such a terrible pilot, that he accidentally made the Dog Star's ship crash on Venus. Supercat put his hands over his face, while saying, "I can't believe what I've done. I was trying to get us away from Venus. I wanted us to go back to Earth, but I sure messed that up. Instead of doing that, I took us to the villain's planet."

Superdog said, "That's a good thing. Thanks to that, we can go stop him."

Superdog, Kevin, and the Dog Starts stepped out of the ship. They turned around and saw Mechanikat, who was accompanied by Snooky and Delilah. Mechanikat said, "Greetings, superheroes. You know, your arrival is a true gift."

Superdog replied, "Indeed it is. We'll give the planets of the world the gift of freedom, by destroying your dumb device."

Mechanikat said, "You fail to understand me, which is hardly surprising, due to you being a dog. I am a cat, the most advanced species there's ever been."

Snooky said, "You couldn't be more right, boss."

Delilah said, "Dogs are dorky."

Mechanikat said, "I was going to use my laser cannon, to destroy planets. However, destroying Superdog and the Dog Stars will be an appetizer."

Andrea and Supercat stayed in the ship, because Andrea planned on taking control of the ship and flying it back to Earth. Supercat was planning on going with her. However, he peeked his head out the window and noticed that Mechanikat was pointing his laser cannon at his friends. Supercat just thought Mechanikat was going to blow up abandoned planets. Blowing up a human boy and a bunch of dogs was unacceptable, so he nudged Andrea and said, "We can't abandon the others. Mechanikat going to destroy them."

Supercat took control of the ship. He tried to drive the ship, but his driving skills were still clumsy. He accidentally drove the ship into the laser cannon. The laser cannon exploded. Mechanikat said, "Oh, no. My beautiful device has been destroyed." Superdog and the Dog Starts fought Mechanikat and his sidekicks. The bad guys weren't very well prepared, because they were expecting the laser cannon to take care of everything. Because of that, they lost the fight.

Supercat flew up to his friends and said, "I'm sorry."

Andrea said, "We tried to fly away, because we were scared."

Superdog replied, "It's okay. You realized your mistake, so you came back and thanks to your help, we saved the planets. You're both special." Supercat smiled. He finally felt like he was special.

Brainy Barker looked at Superdog, while saying, "You're also special, Krypto."

Kevin asked, "Can we go back to Earth?"

Brainy Barker said, "I'll have you guys transported to Earth."

Superdog replied, "Thank you."

Supercat screamed, "I'm such a special hero!" He paused and said, "You know what? We're all special." Kevin, Andrea, and the dogs hugged each other, while enjoying how special their adventure was.


End file.
